


In your arms I feel safe

by Miss_Kitten



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015), And Then There Were None - Christie
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip has nightmares about his time on Soldier Island, but his wife is there to comfort him and take his mind off it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your arms I feel safe

You shifted in your bed, sliding your hand to a pillow next to yours. Much to your surprise, it was empty. Opening your eyes, you tossed the duvet and a bit clumsily went out of the bed.

You knew very well why the spot next to you was empty. Your husband had a nightmare again and now, as you looked around the bedroom, you noticed him by the window with a cigarette in his hand.

“Philip,” you called quietly as you approached him, pressing your body to his back and wrapping your arms around his waist.

“Did I wake you up? I didn’t mean to, Y/N,” he said, looking at you over his shoulder with apology written on his pale face.

“No, you didn’t. Nightmares again, huh?”

“Yes,” he answered shortly, smashing the butt of the cigarette in an ashtray.

By now, you were used to it. Every now and then, Philip would wake up in the middle of the night and stay awake for the rest of it, too scared to fall asleep again. You had met him after he and police officer escaped the island. You were a journalist and you wished to describe the events that occurred on Soldier Island, but Philip gave you very little details. You sensed he did not want to speak of what happened there.

Justice Wargrave, on the other hand, was very talkative and proud of what he had done, which filled you with repulse and disgust.

After publishing your story, you took a break and went to London, to visit your sister and brother-in-law. She was the only family you had left, after your parents died in an accident, and you needed her to help you relax after writing such triggering article. She gladly did so, and one evening, as you and your sister were in a pub having beers, you spotted mister Lombard and decided to talk to him.

And that was how it started. Two months later you were married and the two of you decided to stay in London, where he found a job in security services and you were hired in local newspaper. He seemed in a need of someone, who would understand what he was through, and you were surprised to discover that underneath that arrogant, cocky pose, he was quite sensitive and caring.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, Y/N, not really. And you know the story already.”

“I do, yes,” you mumbled, brushing your lips against his shoulder blade. He shivered, letting out a shaky breath as your fingers stroked the skin on his stomach.

“What are you up to, darling?”

“I intend to calm your mind, Philip,” you rose on your feet and placed few kisses on the back of his neck, to which he chuckled, “do you want me to stop?”

“No, no, continue, Y/N,” he titled his head to the side, giving you better access and so you moved your lips to tease his skin there.

Meanwhile, your fingers wandered up to his chest, brushing against his nipples, making him tremble again. With one of your hands, you reached the waistband of his trousers and sneaked in, stroking his half hardened manhood.

“Well, I must admit, it’s working,” he said, grinning as you continued pumping up and down his length. You giggled, grazing his neck with your teeth and he let out a strangled moan, followed by a whimper when you pulled away from him.

You took a step back and with a teasing smile, stripped out of your nightgown, letting it pool at your feet. Philip’s mouth fell agape as he eyed your bare form, astonished by it and you curled your finger, beckoning him to come closer.

With one step he was in front of you, crashing his hungry mouth onto yours, moving it greedily against your lips. His hands were roaming your body, caressing your skin tenderly as he moved them from your back to your stomach, and up to your breasts. He cupped them and started to knead them gently.

You moaned into the kiss, parting your lips and Philip pushed his tongue into your mouth. You grasped on his shoulders when he pushed you backwards and laid you on the bed, rolling his pants down and kicking them aside, with his lustful gaze plastered to your body.

He then knelt, placing few kisses on your legs, spreading them as his lips went up. You cried again as you felt a heat pooling between your legs. He had you all ready and quivering by now and you impatiently anticipated his next move.

He looked at you from between your legs before taking a long deep lap on your heat. You arched your back and moaned loudly as he carried on, circling your bud with his tongue, teasing at your opening and flicking his tongue over your clit, making you dizzy with the amount of pleasure you were experiencing.

You bucked your hips forward as he slid a finger inside you, curling it against your sweet spot. He knew exactly what to do to drive you crazy, however, you didn’t want to finish just now. You reached for him, tugging on his hair and when he focused his gaze on you, you smiled sweetly.

“I need you here, Philip,” you panted and he smiled softly as he hovered over you and locked his lips with yours. You tangled your fingers into his curly hair and lifted your legs to lace them around his waist.

He then eased inside you, filling you slowly. He cried into your mouth as your walls clutched around him, when he hit your sweet spot again, and began to move in a steady pace of deep thrusts. He wanted to give you as much pleasure as he could and he knew you didn’t like rushing.

Philip moved his mouth to your neck, nibbling on your sensitive skin there, licking and kissing. He quickened his pushes as your cries turned to high-pitched moans, which meant that your climax was near.

He licked his way down your chest and onto your breast, kissing it gingerly before he took your erected nipple into his mouth, sucking on it.

It took only three more pumps for your to come undone, your body writhing beneath him. You screamed his name, digging your nails into his shoulders as your walls clenched around him and your body was filled with pure bliss.

Philip joined you soon after, whimpering your name as he emptied himself deep within you; his muscles tensed and then relaxed and you wrapped your arms around him as he collapsed on you, tracing patterns on his back.

“Better?” you muttered, kissing his messy hair and he tilted his head back to look at you.

“Yes, a lot better,” he admitted with a delighted smile and you smiled back at him. You knew he was more than grateful, you knew from the way his loving eyes gazed into yours before he yawned and nuzzled into you, laying his head on your chest.

Your arms were his safe place and your embrace was the only thing in the world that could settle him down.


End file.
